Arentech Sol'Voc-class Star Destroyer
The heavy battleship of the Antrixian Defense Force, the Sol'Voc-Class Star Destroyer was a premier vessel ahead of it's time. Making up the backbone of the Antrixian Resistance command, the Sol'Voc was considered a precious commodity by Antrixian Naval personnel during the time of the Galactic Civil War. History At the beginning of the Clone Wars, the Antrixian Defense Force commissioned their largest and most powerful ship, Sol'Voc-class Destroyer. The large battleship was created with the intent to command the various planetary and sector defense squadrons throughout the Antrixian Commonwealth. The battleship class served admirably through the conflict with an impressive record and superior livability. By the height of the Clone Wars, seven ships of the class had been constructed and put into service. Another nine vessels of the class were either in the construction stage or planned at the end of the Clone Wars. The battleships saw action in the Maridis, Relkan, Acheeva, Droga, Jaso, and Kiffu Sectors primarily, with some assisting Republic forces in other battles throughout the Inner Rim. At the end of the Clone Wars and the beginning of the reign of the Galactic Empire, four of the seven active ships had survived. These four escaped the initial conflict with Imperial forces and retreated by order of High Admiral Strykia. Another ship, the Starblade, managed to escape drydock with a skeleton crew before Imperial forces could seize control of it. Known Vessels By the time of the Galactic Civil War, the Antrixian Resistance had maintained 5 of the Sol'Voc-class ships and used them as mobile operation platforms and command ships. They were: *The Independence - The flagship of the Resistance, the Independence served as Admiral Strykia's command ship. *The Freedom - Commanded by Master Jarem Frendrin or House Frendrin, the Freedom went on to become the center of the Nova Wolves fleet, under Lady Allyson Strykia's lead. *The Endurance - The Endurance was commanded by Vice Admiral Atticus Tyrell and went on to be the main command ship for the Shadow Wolves group. *The Starblade *The Liberty D6 RPG Stats Craft: Arentech Sol’voc-Class Star Destroyer Type: Star Destroyer Scale: Capital Length: 1,500 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting: Sol’voc Star Destroyer Crew: 13,830, skeleton: 5,000/+10 Passengers: 2,500 troops Cargo Capacity: 16,000 metric tons Consumables: 10 years Cost: Not available for sale Hyperdrive Multuplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x8 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 6 Hull: 7D+1 Shields: 5D Sensors: *Passive: 50/1D *Scan: 100/3D *Search: 200/4D *Focus: 6/4D+2 Weapons: 60 Quad Laser Cannons Scale: StarFighter Crew: 1 Fire Arc: 25 Front/Left, 25 Front/Right, 10 Back Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/15/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-500/1.5/2.5km Damage: 6D 50 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries Fire Arc: 23 Front/Left, 23 Front/Right, 4 Back Crew: 5 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150km Damage: 10D 50 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons Fire Arc: 22 Front/Left, 22 Front/Right, 6 Back Crew: 3 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150km Damage: 7D 20 Ion Cannons Fire Arc: 9 Front/Left, 9 Front/Right, 2 Back Crew: 5 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-10/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 2-20/50/100km Damage: 4D 20 Concussion Missile Tubes Fire Arc: 8 front, 4 Left, 4 Right, 4 Back Scale: Capital Crew: 3 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-12/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 200-1.2/3/6KM Ammo: 30 missiles each Damage: 9D 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc: 4 Front/Left, 4 Front/Right, 2 Back Crew: 10 Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60km Damage: 6D Starship Compliment *72 Fighters **48 Starfury Fighters **24 Ranger Fighters *8 Troop Deployment Transports *5 Phoenix-class Transports Category:Starships